Warriors: Fallen Stars Book 1: Night and Day
By: Ninjadark27 (Call her Ninja for short ;)) Prologue Clawheart looked at the sky. It was time. StarClan would give her nine lives, and the leadership of ThunderClan. She grieved for Lionstar, the powerful golden tabby who was once leader of ThunderClan. Now dead, as deputy, Clawheart had to take his place. I hope this goes well. She thought. Clawheart looked at the ThunderClan medicine cat, Breezewhisker. The silver tabby smiled when they arrived at the Moonpool. "Ready to receive your nine lives?" She asked. Clawheart nodded. She touched her nose to the Moonpool, and suddenly stars blurred around her. She landed in a field of flowers, basking in the sunshine. "Welcome." Rumbled a voice. Clawheart turned around and saw nine cats. She all recognized them: Lionstar, Goldenhope, Alderheart, Violetshine, Twinklestar, Robin, Rubyflight, Treebasker, and the legendary Firestar. "Wow!" She said. Lionstar walked to her. "I give you a life for bravery, to be brave, even though the danger is ten times stronger than you." Pain surged through her body, and she gasped. How will I survive through this!? She cried in her mind as Lionstar walked away. Next came Goldenhope. "Just like my name, I give you hope on the hardest times." Goldenhope touched her nose to Clawheart's forehead, and once again pain surged through her. Alderheart then padded to her. "My dear Clawheart, even if the pain is still hard, I give you a life for love. Even if they die and join StarClan, and the pain comes into you, you must remember, they are in the stars, looking down at you." Violetshine was next. "I give you kindness, for even if they anger you, you must treat them with kindness." Twinklestar walked to her. "I give you a life for pride, to stand up for your clan, and fill them with pride." A glowing sensation filled Clawheart's body, and she gasped. She looked up to see her kittypet friend, Robin. She softly meowed "My friend, I give you a life for allies, for if your clan is in trouble, you must call for help." Rubyflight slowly walked toward her. She never spoke, but this time said one word. "Teaching." And pain slowly filled her body again. She looked up to find Treebasker looking at her. "A life for solving problems, smartness." He meowed. Finally, the ginger tom with green eyes named Firestar came. "Clawheart, even as I started out as a kittypet, I came to be who I am today. I give you courage, belief in yourself. Use it wisely." Firestar touched her forehead, and cried out "The new leader of ThunderClan, Clawstar!" Everybody chanted: "Clawstar! Clawstar! Clawstar!" Suddenly everything was black. The sky seemed to be closer to the ground, dark and threatening. "Beware Clawstar." Firestar meowed in her ear. "The sky will fall, and the dark will claim the land." Chapter One Silverpaw and Mangopaw strolled into the forest, confident they could complete their asessment. "Hey! Remember what I told you, you have to be separate!" Frogleap called behind them. "Frogleap is so bossy." Meowed Mangopaw in Silverpaw's ear before she hurried away to the stream. Silverpaw snorted. Of course! It's obvious. ''She thought. She ran deeper into the forest and stopped. ''I smell mice! ''She sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint where the mouse was. But she had mistaken it for mouse blood, and ran into a fox! "Help! Some cat!" Silverpaw yowled. Mangopaw came barreling through the bushes. "Silverpaw!?" She gasped as the fox lunged for her throat. Blood came gushing out her throat. "Mangopaw!" Silverpaw yowled. Frogleap came jumping from a tree and killed the fox. He looked at Mangopaw. "She walks with StarClan now." He meowed. * * * ThunderClan gathered in a circle to sit vigil for Mangopaw. “It’s all my fault.” Silverpaw whispered. “It’s my fault she’s dead.” Frogleap stared at her. “Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Silverpaw looked at him. “But I should! It should be me lying there.” Frogleap jumped in surprise. “Don’t ever say that! At least you and her get to have your Warrior names.” Silverpaw looked at the High Tree to see Clawstar. “Wha...?” Clawstar yowled, “Let all cats of ThunderClan gather here today for our Warrior ceremony!” All the cats stayed in their places, but turned their heads around. “Mangopaw had almost killed the fox, and Silverpaw has completed her assessment, so now, I will give them their Warrior names!” She nodded at Silverpaw. “Silverpaw, do you promise to follow the Warrior code with your life, and stay loyal to your clan?” Silverpaw nodded. “Yes.” Clawstar smiled. “I know Mangopaw would say the same. I give you your Warrior names! Silverpaw, you shall now be known as Silversky. ThunderClan honors your skills and judgement. And Mangopaw...” Clawstar looked up to the sky. “Mangopaw shall be now be known as Mangotail. ThunderClan honors your bravery and courage.” As ThunderClan cheered their names, even with the grief, Silversky smiled. “We’re warriors, Mangotail! I hope you can hear me!” * * * As Silversky sat at the entrance, doing her watch, she wondered, Why did Petalfall act so weird today? Petalfall was the ThunderClan medicine cat. Today, she didn’t join in the vigil or the ceremony. She didn’t even come out of her den! Silversky wondered about this until morning came, and Frogleap was the first one out. “You can stop now.” He meowed to Silversky. Silversky sighed. “Thank goodness!” She meowed. “I was so stiff last night!” Frogleap purred. “You know you’re allowed to move on your Warrior watch?” Silversky growled. “Mouse dung!” Frogleap smiled. “Talk to Pandasnout if you can get off your duties today. He was asleep most of the time yesterday, so he didn’t know you became a Warrior.” Silversky nodded. “Okay.” She bounded toward the warriors den. “Pandasnout!” A croaky voice came from the inside. “Yes?” Silversky remembered with a wince how old Pandasnout was. ''Clawstar might make him retire soon.”Can I get off my duties today? I was made a Warrior yesterday, so I had to stand on watch.” Silversky senses movement inside as Pandasnout answered “Okay. Also, please tell this to Clawstar.” Silversky came closer. “I am getting moons and moons old, so I’ll retire to the Elders den soon. And make Clawstar choose Frogleap.” Pandasnout quickly added. “Okay.” Said Silversky as she padded out the den. But why Frogleap? She thought. Chapter Two Mangotail looked down from Silverpelt as she watched Silversky sat on watch. “We’re Warriors, Silversky!” She whispered. “I just hope you know that your time won’t last long.” Mangotail’s voice grew deeper. Power surged through her voice as she meowed, “The time has come, the sky will fall, and it will destruct, the cats, and all.” * * * “Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath the High Tree!” Clawstar yowled. Silversky padded into the clearing. This must be about the Deputy.Silversky realized. “Today, Pandasnout has made a decision. Pandasnout?” The old black and white cat padded out from the den. “Yes Clawstar?” “Do you vow to stay loyal to your clan, serve them, even as an Elder?” “Yes.” Then by the power from StarClan, I hereby retire you to the Elders’ den. May you rest upon seasons of sleep.” Then the crowd broke up, until the clearing was once again scattered. “Wait a minute,” she said. “She didn’t say who the new deputy would be!” Silversky bounded up to Clawstar’s den, where she was resting. “Clawstar?” Silversky curiously looked in. “Yes, Silversky.” Rumbled the she-cat. “You didn’t choose who the new deputy will be.” There was silence. And to Silversky’s surprise, Clawstar roared, “That is not important now!” Silversky quickly ran into the forest. She vomited on a tree, her body convulsing with shock. A black cat padded out of the trees. Silversky recognized Clawstar’s sister, Nightfeather. “Silversky, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly. “I’m fine.” Silversky’s throat felt raw when she spoke. Nightfeather flicked her tail. “Naw, we need Petalfall to check on you.” On the way back to camp, the black she-cat had asked a surprising question. “Silversky, do you know who your mother is?” The two cats stopped. “No.” Said Silversky. “I’m going to tell you then.” Nightfeather said. “I’m your mother, and Mangotail was your cousin. Clawstar was the mother of Mangotail.” * * * Clawstar had called another meeting. This better be about the deputy! Silversky thought. “Today, we introduce a new Lead Warrior to ThunderClan!” said Clawstar. “Icepaw, come here.” The silver she-cat padded up to the front, a pleasant smile on her face. “Icepaw, do you promise to stay loyal and great to your clan, and follow the warrior code at any cost?” Icepaw nodded. “Yes.” “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you the name Icestorm. StarClan honors your skills and characteristics.” Everybody cheered for Icestorm, except for Silversky. She was angry at Clawstar.Why didn’t she choose a new deputy?! Our clan is weak without one! Clawstar had seem to read her niece’s mind, because she meowed, “We must also choose the new deputy today. I have broken the Warrior Code, delaying the ceremony to much. Nightfeather will be the new deputy.” Once again, everybody cheered. “The meeting is OVER!” Clawstar lashed her tail and stalked back into her den. Everybody shut their jaws, taken aback from the fierceness of the leader of ThunderClan. Awhile later, they all returned to their duties. Silversky sniffed as her clanmate, Ivyshine came over. “Who put dirt in her fresh-kill?” Ivyshine asked, disgusted. “I don’t know,” Silversky replied, feeling strangely calm. “But I don’t think it’s something to worry about.” * * * Fixing her new nest in the Warriors Den, Silversky’s ear twitched in annoyance. Something was clearly wrong with her aunt, and she wanted to find out. With a gentle paw, she prodded Nightfeather awake. “Is it morning already?” She groaned and sat up. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions